Pop Of Love
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: After the events of Barbie:Rock'n Royals return to camp but a new camper who is apparently a famous Rock Star joins camp and sings at a new camp performance.His heart was captured by a certain a Blue And Silver streaks girl.Will they find love.Will their careers be destroyed by a crazy fan girl of the guy
1. New Camp and Camper

**Hey guys and gals Dragonic here with a new story called Pop of Love**

 **Summary:After the events of Barbie:Rock N' Rock'n Royals return to camp but a new camper who is apparently a famous Rock Star joins camp and sings at a new camp heart was captured by a certain a Blue And Silver streaks they find their careers be destroyed by a crazy fan girl of the out in POP OF LOVE.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the movie Barbie:Rock'N Royals but I do own the OC**

 **Chapter 1:New Camper and First Performance.**

After a successful year for the Rock'N approached and They return to the new camp called Camp Royal place was designed to look like a combination of Camp Royals and Camp the center was a music note castle.

On one side was a music note cabins for people who would choose this the other was a small castle for the people who would choose to go the center was a summer log cabin with a castle design and Music notes on the side.

" is totally awesome"Rayna said as the girls nodded

"Welcome back girls"Lady Anne said as she approached them

"Good Morning Lady Anne"Courtney said respectfully

"As you noticed the camp people got adjusted really we have someone to show you around"Finn said

"If I may ask who is this person?"Genevieve asked as Finn and Lady Anne looked around

"Where is he? KENDALL!"Finn shouted then a teen with blonde hair with red streaks came running up

" got here.I'm Kendall Rider"Kendall said

Kendall was a tall slightly build blonde and red stripes wore a black shirt with a gold cross necklace around his wore black jeans with black with red stripes eyes were black in his wrist was a black and grey watch on his right his left wrist was a silver guitar charm.

"I'm my left is Erika and Princess Genevieve"Courtney introduced her,Erika and

"This two guys are Marcus and Prince Audmund"As they fist bump Kendall which Kendall returned

"This is Princess Aubray and Rayna"As Aubray and Rayna waved

"And finally this is Zia"as Zia and Kendall looked at each other as everything went in slow love music played in the background.

"Um…Guys"Erika said as Kendall and Zia snapped out of it and blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay let the tour begin"Kendall said quickly to change the began to walk

"Okay first is the admission office and camp director office"Kendall said as he pointed

the walked to the cabins as Kendall showed them the cabins

"This is Cabins for people who like to go royalty"Kendall said as he showed to them the cabins where it was just like the old Camp Royalty walked to the other side

"This is Cabins for people who are in music"As he showed the cabins which was designed like the old one in Camp then the walk to the center field

"This is for people who like both"As he pointed to the combo design walked to the a silver and black cabin in the field

"And this is my cabin which the guys will be staying with me"Kendall pointed his as the guys went in and began then approached a pink and purple cabin next to his.

"This is yours and BTW each sector has a field counselor"Kendall said as the girls were shock "To make sure everything in order" as the girls and guys came out but nodded.

"So whose counselor for each section"Erika asked

"Glad you Cabin Field Royalty their counselor/leader is Princess Cabin Field Pop is our field Cabin Royal Pop the counselor is Me"Kendall said as the girls were shocked but then Aubray remembered something.

"Wait you're THE Kendall Rider" said as the girls were more Rider was famous everywhere

" we are gonna have a welcoming party concert tonight so come around at 7 Pm"Kendall said as the girls nodded and began to asked how do they know what is the counselor badge.

"For Royalty is a crown,For Pop is a Music note and For us is this"Kendall said holding up his then began to unpack.

 **(Girls cabin)**

"So Zia the way you looked at Kendall you liked him do you"Courtney said as Zia blushed

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about"Zia said trying to deny it

"Sorry not convincing us"Rayna said

"Fine I do like him and just wanna be with him"Zia admitted.

 **(Kendall's Cabin)**

"So you like Zia huh?"Marcus asked Kendall who face wet red.

"No point in denying "Kendall said

"So you and Zia together forever"The boys of Rock'N Royal teased him as he groaned in his pillow

 **End**

 **So the beginning of a new story but will Kendall and Zia be together? What trouble will they encounter? What will happened at the party find out in Chapter 2!**

 **Until Then Dragonic Demon out (leaves in a flame vortex)**


	2. The Party Part 1

**Guys Dragonic here and here is the next chapter! So enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Barbie Rock'N Royals except my OC Kendall**

 **Chapter 2:The Party**

 **(Later at 7 pm)**

The girls arrived and saw a huge party.

"Wow"Courtney said as Finn came up to them

"Girls perfect timing do you think you can perform a it will be your group then it will be Kendall then it will be both of you"Finn said

"Sure"Erika said as they got up and went to the backstage.

"Teen welcome to the new Camp Royal Pop"Finn and Lady Anne said as the crowd cheered

"So let the welcoming party begin with music from the Rock'N Royals"Finn said as they came up on stage.

"So here is a song for you guys"Courtney said as they began to play Raise Our Voices

 _"RAISE OUR VOICES"_

 _Princess Courtney:_

 _I can be a hero_

 _Uh huh_

 _I can be as strong_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _And I don't care what people say_

 _They should know my name_

 _I'm not just a girl_

 _(Not just a girl)_

 _Erika:_

 _I can be free_

 _Uh huh_

 _Free to be me_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _I can speak it out loud_

 _No doubt_

 _Shout hello to the world_

 _(Hello to the world)_

 _Both:_

 _Sing it out like_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Don't listen to what they_

 _Say say say_

 _Cause it doesn't matter_

 _No way_

 _No way_

 _It's "One goal, one Dream"_

 _And we're on the same team, hey_

 _Rock'N Royals:_

 _So we're gonna raise our voices_

 _Yeah gonna raise our voices_

 _Cmon cmon_

 _It's Time we show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

 _(Ooooh whoa)_

 _We're gonna raise our voices_

 _Gonna raise our voices_

 _Cmon cmon yeah_

 _It's Time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

 _Erika:_

 _You can be you_

 _Uh huh_

 _I can be me_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _And that's more than enough_

 _That's all we ever need_

 _(All we ever need)_

 _Princess Courtney:_

 _I can be the champion_

 _Uh huh_

 _But we're the winning team_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _And together it shows we'll both_

 _Go down in history_

 _(Go down In history)_

 _Prince Audmund:_

 _Scream it out like_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Don't listen to what they_

 _Say say say_

 _Doesn't matter_

 _No way_

 _No way_

 _It's "One goal, one Dream"_

 _And we're on the same team, babe_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Rock'N Royals:_

 _So let's raise our voices_

 _Gonna raise our voices_

 _Cmon cmon_

 _It's Time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

 _Oh_

 _We're gonna raise our voices_

 _Gonna raise our voices_

 _Cmon cmon yeah_

 _It's Time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

 _Raina:_

 _And you can reach the stars_

 _Wherever you are_

 _You just got to believe_

 _(Believe)_

 _Zia:_

 _Believe in yourself_

 _You will see yourself_

 _Whenever you see me_

 _"One goal, one Dream"_

 _And we're on the same team_

 _(Yeah yeah yeah...oh!)_

 _Rock'N Royals:_

 _So we're gonna raise our voices_

 _Gonna raise our voices_

 _Cmon cmon yeah (oh yeah)_

 _It's Time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices (yeaaahhhh)_

 _We're gonna raise our voices_

 _Gonna raise our voices_

 _Cmon cmon yeah_

 _It's Time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

 _Whooooo_

 _Whooooo_

 _Whooooo_

 _Time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

 _Oh whoooo_

 _Oh whooo_

 _Whoooo_

 _So now it's time to show our faces_

 _And raise our voices_

While they singed they did their usual steps and kept having they finished the crowd cheered as they went off the stage and back to their began to party as they waited for Kendall's performance

 **End**

 **Alright next chapter is Kendall performance solo and with Rock'N Royals**


	3. The Party part 2

**Alright guys I'm back here is chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:Do not own Barbie Rock'N Royals except my OC**

 **Chapter 3:The Party part 2**

"Next up is Kendall Rider"Lady Anne said as Kendall went up on stage and began to sing as he began strum his guitar.

 _BRUNO MARS MARRY YOU_

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, girl._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

 _Shots of patron,_

 _And it's on, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you;_

 _It was fun, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _[x2:]_

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

While singing he went to the campers and hi five their campers clapped for him as he ended

"Alright next is both Rock'N Royals and Kendall Rider"Finn said as they came up on then began to play in the background

 _HSM 2:What Time Is It_

 _All:_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, it's our vacation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 _What time is it?_

 _The time of our lives, anticipation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, school's out, scream and shout_

 _Kendall began walking to Ylona as he sang_

 _Kendall:_

 _Finally summer's here_

 _Good to be chillin' out_

 _I'm off the clock, the pressure's out_

 _Now my girl's what it's all about_

 _Zia:_

 _Ready for some sunshine_

 _For my heart to take a chance_

 _I'm here to stay, not movin' away_

 _Ready for a summer romance_

 _Kendall and Ylona:_

 _Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah_

 _We're out_

 _Come on and let me hear you say it now_

 _Right now_

 _All:_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, it's our vacation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 _What time is it?_

 _The time of our lives, anticipation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, school's out, scream and shout_

 _Courtney:_

 _Goodbye to rules, no summer school_

 _I'm free to shop 'til I drop_

 _Prince Audmund:_

 _It's an education vacation_

 _Audmund and Courtney_

 _And the party never has to stop_

 _Courtney:_

 _We've got things to do, I'll see you soon_

 _Audmund:_

 _And we're really gonna miss you all_

 _Courtney:_

 _Goodbye to you and you,_

 _Audmund:_

 _and you and you_

 _Audmund and Courtney:_

 _Bye bye until next fall, bye bye_

 _Courtney and Audmund:_

 _Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah_

 _We're out_

 _Come on and let me hear you say it now_

 _Right now_

 _All:_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, it's our vacation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Party time, that's right, say it loud_

 _What time is it?_

 _The time of our lives, anticipation_

 _What time is it?_

 _Summertime, school's out, scream and shout_

 _Kendall and Zia:_

 _No more wakin' up at six a.m._

 _'Cause now our time is all our own_

 _Erika and Marcus:_

 _Enough already, we're waiting_

 _Come on, let's go out of control_

 _All:_

 _All right, everybody, yeah_

 _Come on, school pride, let's show it_

 _We're champions, and we know it_

 _Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold_

 _When it's time to win, we do it_

 _We're number one, we proved it_

 _Let's live it up, party down_

 _That's what the summer's all about_

 _What time is it?_

 _Zia:_

 _Summertime is finally here_

 _All:_

 _Let's celebrate_

 _Kendall and Zia_

 _We wanna hear you loud and clear now_

 _All:_

 _School's out_

 _Erika and Marcus:_

 _We can sleep as late as we want to_

 _All:_

 _It's party time_

 _Audmund and Courtney:_

 _Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

 _All:_

 _What time is it? It's summertime_

 _We're lovin' it, come on and say, okay now_

 _What time is it? It's party time_

 _Let's go and have the time of our lives, let's go_

While singin they began to have fun and when it ended the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

The rest of the party went 11 Pm the campers went to sleep for the next day

 **End**

 **The party is out what happens next time in Pop Of Love**

 **Dragonic Demon out (Leaves in Flame Vortex)**


	4. Near the confessions

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon the confession is near it is after this that we will only have 5 chapters left then**

 **Chapter 4:Feelings confirmed**

The Rock'N Royals were inside Kendall cabin playing a multiplayer version of the voice far the girls was the boys turn as they grabbed the mics

"Ready"Kendall asked

"Ready"They responded

 _Perfect-One Direction_

 _Prince Audmund:_

 _I might never be your knight in shining armour_  
 _I might never be the one you take home to mother_  
 _And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_  
 _But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

 _Marcus:_  
 _When I first saw you_  
 _From across the room_  
 _I could tell that you were curious,_

 _Girl, I hope you're sure_  
 _What you're looking for_  
 _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _Kendall:_  
 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_  
 _Then baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_  
 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
 _Then baby, you're perfect_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _So let's start right now_

 _Prince Audmund_  
 _I might never be the hands you put your heart in_  
 _Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_  
 _But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment_  
 _'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

 _Marcus_  
 _When I first saw you_  
 _From across the room_  
 _I could tell that you were curious,_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _Girl, I hope you're sure_  
 _What you're looking for_  
 _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _Kendall_  
 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_  
 _Then baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_  
 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
 _Then baby, you're perfect_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _So let's start right now_

 _And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, we're perfect_

 _If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_  
 _Then baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_  
 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
 _Then baby, you're perfect_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _So let's start right now_

After that Kendall sat near Zia unaware someone snap a picture of him from outside his cabin and growled at Zia

"That was great"Zia said as Kendall smiled

"Thanks"Kendall replied as the rest of the group looked at them.

"Kendall come here for a sec"The guys said as they went inside the kitchen as the girls talked

"Zia this is your chance"Courtney said

"Time to tell him how you feel"Erika said as Rayna nodded

"Right"Zia said

 **(With The Boys)**

"Kendall this is your break"Audmund said

"Yeah tell her man"Marcus said

"Your right"Kendall said as they went back

"Zia i need to tell your something"Kendall said

"Me too"Zia said

"Kendall/Zia I..."They said

 **End**

 **Cliffhanger rift activate.**

 **Guys see you next for Chapter 5:Confession and a date**


	5. Confessions and A Date

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon special shoutout to Decembra1998 who gave me a lot of my loyal fans and fangirls/boys (hopefully no crazy ones) lets do this**

 **Chapter 5:Confessions and a Date.**

"Kendall/Zia I...Love You"Both said then blushed as the boys and girls in the room cheered.

"Really"Zia said as Kendall smiled

"Zia ever since the first day i saw i love you.I know my life wouldn't be complete without you.I know you are the one in a million for me."Kendall said as Zia smile "You're cute when you smile"

"I feel the same way"Zia said

Unknown to them the stalker/crazed fan girl saw this as she growled and went away cluthcing her fists.

"So want to go out"Kendall asked as Zia smile and nodded.

"Pick me up at six"Zia girls then then looked at the boys.

"I need help"Kendall asked as the guys chuckled but nodded as the went to help him.

 **(With The Girls)**

"Ready for your date Z"Erika asked her

" you know where he will take you"Courtney asked

"Girls don't worry bout help me pick what i will wear"Zia said

 **(Six'O Clock)**

Kendall arrived at the girls wore a light blue denim jacket a white jeans and black had a picnic basket,a red rose boquet and a black and red guitar which was on his knocked on the door.

"Wow"Kendall said as Zia wore a simple yet elegant blue dress which reach up to her mid had on her white boots.

"This are for you"Kendall said as he handed her the then puts it in a near vase.

"Let's go"Zia said

He took her near the on the way they talked about their he then set a picnic blanket on the then sat down as Kendall handed Zia sandwiches and pizza which she took then gave her some iced tea with chatted and joked as the moon shined in the background.

"So how do you lime our date."Kendall asked her

"I Love it"Zia said as Kendall grabbed his guitar

"Want me to play a song"Kendall asked as Zia placed hear head on Kendall shoulder as he began to strum as he began to sing

 ** _"One Call Away by Charlie Puth"_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'll be there to save the day_**

 ** _Superman got nothing on me_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_**

 ** _I just wanna give you love_**

 ** _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_**

 ** _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_**

 ** _No matter where you go_**

 ** _You know you're not alone_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'll be there to save the day_**

 ** _Superman got nothing on me_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _Come along with me and don't be scared_**

 ** _I just wanna set you free_**

 ** _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_**

 ** _You and me can make it anywhere_**

 ** _For now, we can stay here for a while_**

 ** _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_**

 ** _No matter where you go_**

 ** _You know you're not alone_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'll be there to save the day_**

 ** _Superman got nothing on me_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _And when you're weak I'll be strong_**

 ** _I'm gonna keep holding on_**

 ** _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_**

 ** _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_**

 ** _Just run into my arms_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'll be there to save the day_**

 ** _Superman got nothing on me_**

 ** _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'll be there to save the day_**

 ** _Superman got nothing on me_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

"That was beautiful"Zia said as they both look at each other.

"Thanks and so are you"Kendall said as they leaned in closer and closer then they then kiss under the took Zia back to her cabin and he went back to his as he fell asleep

 **(Somewhere)**

There were pictures of Kendall on the wall and on the other was Zia pictures alone and with Kendall but with a huge x with the words eliminate amd be with him.A teen with black with red stripes hair look at it

"Soon you will be with sweet old Mary"Mary said as she laughed evilly.

 **End**

 **Wow glad to see i don't have tune folks and see you next time**


End file.
